Hybrid iron type golf clubs have become widely accepted by amateur golfers in the past decade, however more skilled golfers and professional golfers have been somewhat reluctant to replace their long irons with hybrid irons. These skilled golfers recognize the significant increase in forgiveness offered by hybrid irons, yet often complain that hybrid irons make it more difficult to work the ball and control the trajectory. Such complaints may be warranted because many hybrid irons are designed to fit into the game improvement (GI) category of golf clubs, or even the super game improvement (SGI) category of golf clubs. The attributes of such GI and SGI hybrid irons that help amateur golfers get the ball airborne with low lofted hybrid irons often reduce the playability of such clubs in the hands of skilled golfers. Skilled golfers have long needed hybrid irons designed specifically for their playing abilities.